Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 039
！！ | romaji = Kaizā Ryō!! | english = Kaiser!! | japanese translated = Kaiser Ryo!! | alternate = | chapter number = 39 | japanese release = February 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "Kaiser!!", known as "Kaiser Ryo!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 6 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Chazz Princeton has Summoned "Light and Darkness Dragon", which stands alongside his "Dark End Dragon" and "Light End Dragon". The crowd is amazed, as Chazz has Summoned his three strongest Dragons to the field. As he used "Light of the Shadows" to Summon "Light End Dragon", Chazz cannot conduct his Battle Phase this turn. He ends his turn. Zane Truesdale is aware of "Light and Darkness Dragon's" effects and knows it can negate monster, Spell and Trap effect at the cost of 500 of its ATK and DEF. Zane examines his hand, which contains "Emergency Cyber", "Cyber Struve", "Cyber Alsafi", "Cyber Thuban" and "Cyber Alnair". He believes that he will control the field this turn, despite Chazz's advantage. Zane activates "Emergency Cyber", which would let him add a Level 8 or higher "Cyber" monster from his Deck to his hand. This effect is negated by "Light and Darkness Dragon", which loses 500 ATK and DEF. Chazz claims that "Light and Darkness" will negate any effects that stand before it. Zane says he's aware of this, but is still fine with it. When "Emergency Cyber" is the Graveyard, Zane can send a card in his hand to the Graveyard to add "Emergency Cyber" back into his hand. "Light and Darkness" can only negate effects that happen on the field, so it cannot negate this cost. Syrus Truesdale is excited by his brother's combo, and knows it can render the effect of "Light and Darkness Dragon" obsolete. Alexis Rhodes reminds him that the combo will also deplete Zane's hand. After doing this four times, "Light and Darkness Dragon" is reduced to 800 ATK and 400 DEF. Thus, it cannot activate its effect. Zane activates "Emergency Cyber" once more, and this time, he adds the Level 10 "Cyber Eltanin" from his Deck to his hand. Bastion Misawa is curious as to why, as he Zane only has one "Cyber Dragon" to Tribute. Zane reveals his face-down card - "Born from Draconis". This will let him remove all "Cyber" monsters on his field and in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon a Level 10 "Cyber" monster from his hand. Zane removes "Cyber Dragon" from the field along with the two "Cyber Larvas", "Cyber Alnair", "Cyber Sturve", "Cyber Alsafi" and "Cyber Thuban" in his Graveyard to Special Summon "Cyber Eltanin". This card can destroy monsters on the field equal to the amount of monsters removed for its Summoning. With seven removed, all three of Chazz's dragons are destroyed. Zane reveals that "Eltanin's" ATK is equal to the number of "Cyber" monsters removed times 500. Thus, it has 3500 ATK. "Eltanin" attacks directly, and Zane has won. Chazz falls to his knees, amazed that he wasn't even able to inflict a single point of damage to Zane. Addressing him a "junior champion", Zane compliments Chazz on his power. Chazz himself vows to one day surpass Zane. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Zane Truesdale Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Chazz As he activated "Light of the Shadows", Chazz may not conduct his Battle Phase this turn. He ends his turn. Turn 6: Zane Zane draws. His hand is shown to contain "Emergency Cyber", "Cyber Struve", "Cyber Alsafi", "Cyber Thuban", and "Cyber Alnair". He then activates "Emergency Cyber" from his hand, which would let him add a Level 8 or higher "Cyber" monster in his Deck to his hand. The effect of "Light and Darkness Dragon" reduces its ATK and DEF by 500 ("Light and Darkness Dragon": 2800 → 2300/2400 → 1900) to negate this effect. Zane sends "Cyber Struve" from his hand to his Graveyard to add "Emergency Cyber" back into his hand via its own effect. "Light and Darkness Dragon" activates its effect to negate this effect again ("Light and Darkness Dragon": 2300 → 1800/1900 → 1400). Zane repeats this combo three more times, discarding "Cyber Alnair", "Cyber Alsafi", and "Cyber Thuban" from his hand ("Light and Darkness Dragon": 1800 → 1300 → 800/1400 → 900 → 400). Zane then activates "Emergency Cyber" once again, adding "Cyber Eltanin" to his hand, as "Light and Darkness Dragon" does not have have enough DEF to negate another effect. Zane activates his face-down "Born from Draconis", removing the "Cyber Dragon" on his field and the two "Cyber Larvas", "Cyber Alsafi", "Cyber Struve", "Cyber Alnair" and "Cyber Thuban" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon the Level 10 "Cyber Eltanin" (?/?) from his hand in Attack Position. Since it was Summoned, "Cyber Eltanin"'s first effect activates, destroying all three of Chazz's monsters (as at least three Cybers were removed from play to Summon it). "Cyber Eltanin"'s second effect activates, increasing its ATK and DEF by the number of "Cyber" monsters removed from play x 500. There are seven Cybers removed from play ("Cyber Eltanin": ? → 3500/? → 3500). "Cyber Eltanin" attacks directly (Chazz: 1900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.